Wredna ruda
by euphoria814
Summary: Draco Malfoy patrzy na Ginny i rozmyśla. W tym czasie Pansy postanawia podarować mu atlas z rybami.


**autor: euphoria**  
 **tytuł: Wredna ruda...**  
 **opis: zbiór drabbli - traktować lekko i przyjemnie :)**

 **dla Aev**

* * *

1\. ...flądra...

Patrzenie na Pottera i tą wredną rudą…  
Draco zamyślił się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa, oddającego absurdalność całej sytuacji, w której się znalazł oraz – jeśli to możliwe, całą gamę uczuć, targających nim od rana.  
Nie było to łatwe, a wszystko pogarszał fakt, że ta wredna ruda…  
Znów urwał.  
\- Pansy? - zawahał się.  
\- Tak Draco?  
\- Czy flądry są rude?  
Pansy popatrzyła na niego uważniej niż zwykle, przez co poczuł się nie tylko jak goły, ale również jak pozbawiony naskórka.  
\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.  
Uśmiechnął się z wyższością.  
\- Od teraz są – ogłosił, patrząc na tę wredną rudą flądrę siedzącą na kolanach Pottera.

ooo

2\. ...raszpla...

Draco patrzył na wredną rudą…  
O nie, tylko nie znowu to samo – pomyślał, czując, że ponownie nie może wyrazić całego swego obrzydzenia jednym słowem.  
Potarł czoło, które robiło się coraz wyższe z powodu zmartwień (nie, Draco Malfoy nie łysiał, jego włosy po prostu nie chciały opadać już na tak piękną twarz).  
Więc Draco patrzył na tę wredną rudą…  
\- Raszplę!* - krzyknął, gdy go oświeciło.  
Kilka osób spojrzało na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale tylko Pansy miała odwagę nie odwrócić wzroku.

\- Jakiś fetysz związany z rybami? - spytała znudzona.

Draco nie odpowiedział, bo patrzył na tę wredną rudą raszplę, która całowała Pottera w policzek.

ooo

3.Bździągwa

Hogwart powitał święta w ciszy, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się Draconowi, który głuchy był na cokolwiek, co nie było Potterem. Nie cieszyła go już choinka - spojrzał wymownie na drzewko ustawione na środku Wielkiej Sali, ani prezenty - otworzył pierwszy podarunek, który okazał się książką o rybach.  
\- Doprawdy, Pansy? - spytał.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę twoje ostatnie zainteresowania, wahałam się pomiędzy psem*, a tym - mruknęła.  
Wzruszył ramionami i rozdarł papier. Po chwili dzierżył w dłoni „Tysiąc i jeden trucizn stosowanych w rodzinach szlacheckich".  
Spojrzał więc wymownie na Blaise'a, potem ponownie na książkę. Sugestia była aż nazbyt oczywista. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby w pozostałych prezentach były kolejno kociołek i konieczne do eliksirów składniki. Powiódł wzrokiem w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru, gdzie wredna ruda...  
\- Bżdziągwa** - podsumował, wiedząc, że musi się spieszyć, gdyż usta Weasleyówny osiadły na szyi Pottera, niebezpiecznie blisko ust. Jego ust.  
\- Następnym razem kupię ci ilustrowany album o robactwie, skoro taka terapia pomaga - mruknęła Pansy.

ooo

4... czyli zabawa się skończyła...

drabble'a półtorej :)

Draco siedział na swoim ulubionym miejscu przy stole Slytherinu i obserwował Pottera, który raz po raz poprawiał kołnierzyk swojej szaty. Pozostali Gryfoni zerkali na Wybrańca szepcząc do niego coś i chichocząc. Był o tym święcie przekonany, bo nie dalej jak dwa dni wcześniej rzucił tam czar podsłuchujący, by monitorować sytuację. Nie mógł w końcu pozwolić, by Wybraniec był molestowany wbrew jego-Draco woli.  
— Z Potterem jest coś nie tak — powiedział zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Pansy obdarzyła go pełnym współczucia spojrzeniem.  
— Na pewno tylko z Potterem? — spytała słodko, a gdy nie odpowiedział, dodała: — Ma malinkę na szyi.  
Draco zachłysnął się wdychanym powietrzem i spojrzał z mordem w oczach na Gryfonkę siedzącą nieopodal.  
— Weasleówna! — warknął na całe gardło.  
— Och! Już nie raszpla? — zdziwiła się Pansy. — Nie poddawaj się tak łatwo. Na pewno jeszcze coś wymyślisz.  
Draco jednak już jej nie słyszał, zastanawiając się czym dokładnie otruje Ginny, by ta cierpiała jak najdłużej.

ooo

5.

Draco rzucił okiem w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru i przygryzł wargę. Ta wredna ruda…  
Zabrakło mu słów.  
Ta wredna ruda… To nie było na jego dzisiejsze nerwy.  
Weasleyówna uwieszona na Potterze szeptała coś Gryfonowi do ucha, od czego tamten się zaczerwienił. Oboje spojrzeli w jego kierunku. Potter zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, po czym pochylił się i cmoknął dziewczynę w policzek.  
\- Śmiejcie się póki możecie – wyszeptał złowrogo. – Potter już niedługo będzie mój i tylko mój!  
\- Czy nie uważasz, że to podejrzane? - spytała Pansy.  
\- Że Potter wciąż nie zaraził się piegami?  
Prawdę powiedziawszy jego to też początkowo zafascynowało.  
\- Że przestałeś nazywać ją gatunkami ryb – westchnęła Ślizgonka. – To już chyba nie jest tylko obsesja. Rozważ czy to nie czasem coś głębszego.  
Draco zignorował jej uwagę, ale w pamięci zanotował, że powinien zajrzeć do tego cholernego atlasu, który dostał. Coś głębszego wyraźnie przypomniało mu o całym dziale z rybami głębinowymi, którego nie zdążył przejrzeć przed dzisiejszym śniadaniem.

ooo

6... żabnica?

Draco uśmiechnął się wrednie, gdy jedna ze szkolnych sów przyniosła Potterowi pudełko z czekoladkami. To nie były Walentynki, ale przecież nikt nie potrafił się oprzeć słodyczom.

\- Skorzystałeś z prezentu od Blaise'a? - zdziwiła się Pansy. - Sądziłam, że nie było tam przepisu na eliksir miłosny. - Oczywiście w lot odgadła czym nasączył czekoladki Pottera.

Książka od Blaise'a nie była jedyny do czego zaglądał, więc nie mógł powstrzymać pełnego złości prychnięcia, gdy ta wredna ruda…

\- Żabnica - powiedział na głos, widząc, że Weasleyówna zabrała się za czekoladki Pottera.

\- Och, staczasz się tak nisko - krzyknęła za nim Pansy, ale nie odpowiedział szturmując stolik Gryfonów.

Nie był pewien czy chodziło jej o najnowszy rybi przydomek Weasleyówny, który - musiał przyznać - nie był najlepszy, czy sam fakt, że na oczach wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu pożarł całe pudełko czekoladek. I wyznał sobie miłość.

Kto by pomyślał, że Potter nie lubi tych o smaku kawioru. Przecież sól idealnie komponowała się ze słodyczami.

ooo

7.

Draco wbił wzrok w przylatujące z pocztą sowy i tym razem wyglądał na odprężonego. Jego nowy plan był w pełni dopracowany i pozostało tylko poczekać aż ta wredna ruda…

\- Potter? - jęknął skonsternowany widząc, że Gryfon dobiera się do czekoladek, które dopiero co dostarczyła mu anonimowa sowa.

Mało tego Potter patrzył wprost na niego, jakby to była jakaś cholerna wiadomość.

\- Pogodziłeś się, że ona zostanie jego żoną? - zdziwiła się Pansy.

\- Co? - spytał nie rozumiejąc.

\- Przeważnie pierwsze słowo, które wypowiadasz rano tyczy się Weasleyówny - westchnęła Pansy.

Draco nie odpowiedział obserwując jak Potter wyciąga czekoladkę z pudełka i najwyraźniej zamierza ją zjeść. Co było bez sensu, bo Potter nie lubił czekolady. A przynajmniej tak było do wczoraj. I ta wredna ruda…

\- Oślica - powiedział na głos.

Miała zeżreć całe pudełko. Dlatego czekoladki moczone były w truciźnie.

\- Drętwota - wrzasnął zanim Potter zdążył zjeść ostatnie słodycze w swoim życiu.  
\- Mówisz dziś kompletnie bez sensu - zauważyła Pansy.

ooo

8.

Draco tego poranka wbił wzrok w blat swojego stołu i usilnie starał się nie myśleć o wykładzie, którego udzielił mu Dumbledore na temat trucia uczniów.  
A on nie chciał przecież otruć byle kogo. Weasleyówna i tak była zbędna!

Czuł, że Pansy spogląda na niego z pewną dozą zaniepokojenia. Gdyby tylko ta wredna ruda…

\- Weasleyówna tu idzie - powiadomiła go Ślizgonka.

Draco zerknął niepewnie i faktycznie. Weasleyówna kierowała się w ich stronę i ciągnęła za sobą nawet Pottera.

\- Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś Harry'emu zjeść jego czekoladek? - spytała Gryfonka stając przed nim.

\- Których?

Oczywiście nie mógł udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi. Jego prawnicy nie mieliby szans przy ponad setce naocznych świadków.

\- Tych z trucizną? - wtrąciła się mimochodem Pansy.

Oczy Pottera zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

\- Chciałeś mnie otruć?! - wykrzyknął Gryfon.

\- Nie! Chciałem otruć ją! - przyznał Draco.

\- Ale… Te pierwsze były z Amortencją - zaczął Potter.

\- I ja je chciałam zjeść - podsunęła mu usłużnie Weasleyówna.

Draco jej nienawidził w tej chwili jeszcze mocniej.

\- Te drugie były z trucizną - przypomniała nagle Pansy. - I Draco nominalnie uratował ci życie, więc chyba masz do spłacenia jakiś dług - dodała.

I Draco ją też zaczynał nienawidzić.

\- Na przykład randkę - rzuciła nagle ta wredna ruda…

\- Cudowna… cudownie - poprawił się Draco.

* * *

wcześniej występowała flądra - ogólna nazwa ryby flądrokształtnej  
* raszpla - ryba o spłaszczonym ciele i dużych parzystych płetwach

*gryfonik brukselski: to piesek

** pluskwa... znaczy robal :P


End file.
